Frost and Fire: The Awakening of The Snow Queen
by IcarusUnraveled
Summary: After spending 5 intense years within the military academy, friends Blayze and Bedelia graduates and gets to embark on their first mission. The mission?; Protect the Royal Family of Arendelle. And while doing so, Blayze learns about the 'gift' Princess Elsa has. Will she hold on to her fears or will Blayze help her control it and let it go? First of the SQ trilogy, Inspired by HCA


**_How often?_**

**_How often does the world answers to darkness?_**

**_There is an answer; none. _**

**_For darkness is part of the world, we must learn to endure it, contain it, control it, and most of all embrace it. Because it's the only way we know how to handle ourselves._**

**_-?_**

_…__Blayze…_

_Blayze…._

**"…****Blayze!"**

The boy shot his eyes opened, to notice a lone female standing in front of him with an agitiated look on her face."Huh, what is it?"

"For Sirius sake man, you're late for the Graduation ceremony!"

**_"WHAT!?"_**

Blayze shot up from his bed, and looked over to his alarm clock, apparently noticing he didn't shift his gears in the correct time to wake up. He quickly shot himself out of his bed and franticly shifting through his chest for his clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL DELLA, WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME UP EARLIER?!"

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR!? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS GET UP IN THE MORNING!" The girl yelled back him, who is rushing towards the bathroom to quickly freshen himself up. The girl in the room is known as Bedelia Ackermane, but two her friends she is known as Della. Unlike most girls her age, Della is pretty tall as her height clocks in a t 5'11 and adds on to the fact she is very muscular. She has a bright brunette hair with some blond wisps in it as it is held in a fishtail. She has bright amber eyes that accentuate her olive skin and has small freckles on her face to add on too. But what makes the girl well known is the fact that she is suppose to be the salutatorian of her graduating class in the Royal Militant Academy, a school for the up and coming knights of the kingdom of Solaris. And for five years, she and a bunch of other people her age have been training, reading, studying, sparing, and dreaming to become apart of the strength of their great kingdom.

"Okay, I'm good. How does the robe look on me?"

Della looks right up at the boy, who towers over her at 6'5. Blayze is also a well known alumni of the academy, but for more infamous ways than her. Blayze, as told, is 6'5. Taller than the average boys in their class and like her, he is muscular, but in a more slim build. He has spiky, unruly sunkissed blond hair, but surprisingly enough has red wisps in his hair similar to Della's. He as of now is wearing the standard black militant pants and boots of the school, but has a but has leather long jacket under him with his hood over him, and has a giant blue robe covering him on his side.

"I guess it's alright, for your standards anyway. I still can't believe you surpassed me though." Blayze gave her a light hearted chuckle and wink, "Hey, you gotta leave the leave the least expectation to receive the highest." She shook her head and rolled her eyes as both she and Blayze ran out of the campus to go to the field.

**…**

_"Today… is a glorious day. The reason why it is such a great day is because, we, as a nation, as a alliance, as a kingdom get to witness the rise to the occasion of such young, ambitious men and women who will lay their lives for their kingdom. They represent us; Dreams, Dedication, Loyalty, Bravery, Prowess, and most of all Hope…."_

_"God, is he gonna keep talking like this? I wanna go home and pack up."_

_"Shh….! Blayze! Quit being ignorant and pay attention!"_

_"Sooorrrrryyy, it's not my fault that this man keeps talking. Just give us the diplomas and let us leave." _Della shook her head as she put her hands in her face while Blayze sat beside her with a disgruntled face. They were quick enough to make it before the official soundoff started and got to their seats, which was sat in a giant gazebo on the campus acre. Thousands of parents, civilians, veterans, current knights and other military members sat or stand watching the graduation of the future members of the military.

_"Were here to congratulate these students as they lead the new world with there valor and contempt while being kind and meek to the people. As..."_

_"So, what do you think they'll have us do later?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean the mission, y'know, are we doing reconnaissance, night patrol, solve a case, et cetra."_

_"I don't know Blayze, I'm just as clueless as you are. Besides, they won't give us something extravagant since were fresh."_

_"Yeah but we aren't the top 10, were the goddamn saluitorian and valedictorian, The youngest infact! The scouts say that our combine worth is like, a hundred something guards!" _Della gave the boy a shot of disbelief

_"Where the hell you got something like that from?"_

_"I read a few scout reports here and there." _Blayze said while flicking his wrist like it was dismissible at best. Della still looked at the boy in disbelief, not because of what he did, but because this boy has a constant knack of getting information in the most unpredictable ways.

_"Okay, whatever, do you have your speech written?"_

_"Uhhhh… speech?"_

_"Uhhhh, the one you were suppose to write for the ceremony?" She said, mimicking the confused expression of Blayze._

_"Oh yeah… I didn't do it."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"And know, we would like to name a few words from our Salutorian and Valedictorian." _ As the Chairmen signaled both Della and Blayze to take the podium, the two got up and walked up to it. Bothe stared at the wide number of people as they stood in absolute silence, waiting for the prepared speeches. Della, like the organized person she is, had her speech written, but Blayze noticed something about her. Her hands were shaking and she was tapping her foot lightly while small beads of sweat were starting to appear on her face. Blayze was quick to remember that the girl had a bit of stage freight, and him not doing his speech didn't help either. So he did what he normally could do; be stupid.

_"Well, first off I would like to heavily thank my friend and partner in crime here, Bedelia. The main reason why is because before we started our 5 years, she specifically told me I wouldn't need to bother writing speeches or whatever because I'll be gone in about 5 weeks… Well, its about… 5 years later and she was write about one thing; I didn't bother to write a speech at all." _The crowd chuckled a bit at the little zany bit of storytelling Blayze did and it helped get Della's confidence back a bit.

_"And you know what's the sad part, people? I was constantly told, projected, and seen as the true top person in my class. And yet, the very person I wrote off became the person who took my spot… And didn't even write the speech I was preparing for my entire life," _She then gave a mock glare towards the boy and he raised his arms up in an exaggerated manner as the group of people laughed at the two's chemistry.

_"And to me, that actually proved something. That those who are meek, quiet, loud, abrasive, those we write off as annoyances or people who will make noise but won't resonate… Those guys become the leaders, the followers, the most realest of the real between all of us and we later on in life look up to them. They become our friends, Idols, lovers, and families. Because we understood them and their struggles to get there like us. Yeah, change and difference is a bit scary, but isn't it always? Every single one of us have traits that shows our uniqueness and power, so why should we limit ourselves to be "normal" instead of flourishing ourselves to become better and help out more? This is why we are up here, because we know we have the difference, we have the power, and we have the responsibility to change the world. Which is why are up here and we won't back down from it."_

_"… And this is the reason why she's the one that talks instead." _The crowd of people laughed at the quip made by Blayze and clapped at the quirky duo, as Blayze raised her hand up more while she wrapped her arm over his as they celebrate the knew that was coming ahead…

**_…._**

"Man that was an awesome ceremony!"

"You two rocked the show."

"Man, y'all are excellent up there!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys!"

"We'll miss you too!" Della said as she and Blayze wave off the rest of the alumni that was at the academy and was preparing to leave. And in both of their hands were the many clothes, gear, and other items they had over at the academy. Della looked on towards the great vast sea one of the kingdom, while that she noticed Blayze was staring back at the school.

"Starting to miss the school you desperately wanted to leave?" Della said with a bit of mock in her voice.

"Very funny, you. But yeah, I learned a lot about myself and life at that school and how to deal with my shortcomings." Della nodded, remembering the struggles the young boy who was raw at first, then turned into a all-star who still has a lot of potential.

"I also want to thank you for being there with me, and helping me."

"Well it's not like I have a choice, besides were still at the hip. Remember 'Partners for life!'?" She said while holding out here pinky. He looked down and laughed, while entwined his pinky to his own.

"Yeah… Partners for life."

**…**

"So, I've seen you two have finally made it, it's nice seeing you two again." A tall, muscular bald man with brown skin said to Blayze and Della, who was seated in front of his desk.

"Yes sir, Commander Shadis, it's nice to see you. We, well, mostly I, been waiting for this opportunity for a long time to happen. So, what's the mission?" Blayze said with much enthusiasm as Della shot the boy a glance while having a deadpan look. Meanwhile, the Commander, who was well known as Keith Shadis was chuckling at the sight.

"Man, would I kill to have that type of enthusiasm again. Well, since both of you have shown the technical prowess in the academy, I believe it quite fair to give you a reward for it. Now, keep in mind, this mission isn't some extreme, covert operation, but it does show some hidden depth behind it."

"Yeah, I hear you. So, what's the deal?"

"Well, the deal is young one, is that although Solaris is a fin Kingdom, even kingdoms needs help from others; so let's add in the idea of alliances. Solaris has a few, but there is one that holds a lot of attention to us. In this kingdom, it holds over 200,000+ subjects."

"Pretty small, considering Solaris has about 1.5 million."

"True, but Solaris have been well established and have a lot of history while this one is relatively new and rising. So far, we have just finished signing a new treaty with them, stating that we will help them both financially and militarily while they supply us with their best agriculture and exceeding land."

"Yay, expansion! But, I'm not seeing how we're apart of this." Blayze said with a lot of confusion.

"Yes, well, we also signed another contract with them, stating that we will be building a coliseum in their Kingdom, in order for the other Kingdoms in our known area to hold games for our countries and try to 'bring a helping a peace the people desperately needs'."

"Oooookay. Still didn't quite explain what we're supposed to do." And as Blayze said that, Della quickly kicked Blayze's leg next to him and shot him a quick glare for his bluntness and being overall rude to Commander Shadis. Blayze quickly grimaced in pain as he began to argue with Della for the assault while she berated him for his rudeness. Shadis laughed at the scene and calmed them down.

"It's alright; I may agree that I have been beating around the bush. Anyway, so we will be occupying the area for awhile as we get situated and sign more documents for the ruling King and Queen, meanwhile we will be building the coliseum. However, due to the small size of the town and lack of that much militant activity, there is a pretty big hole in defense for the royal family. Not only that, as we seen before countless times, a lot of rivaling kingdom's won't like the idea of us expanding our power and will like to do some thing about it."

"Like the The Fallout of Diagonis?" Della piqued up as she started to piece together what the Commander Shadis was talking about. Blayze looked at her then caught on to the reference.

"Wasn't that the Kingdom that had its King and then later the Prince & Princesses assassinated?"

"Yeah, and that was after they signed the agreement to align with Solaris fully, not just in trade or military. After that, they sent a message to the Head House threatening total war if they tried to align with Solaris again." Della added on as Shadis nodded to what she said.

"Exactly, ever since kingdoms and countries feared aligning with us thanks to the fallout. However, this kingdom decided to take the risk as they are small and is trying to flourish. So, we must help them out in anyway possible, and to do that while we build the coliseum, we will have our Military set up in order to stop whatever menace that will decide to drop by. Meanwhile, the Royal Family have no officials guarding them, and that's where you come in." Commander Shadis said while pointing to the two of them. Della and Blayze looked at each other with confusion as Della asks,

"So, that means…"

"You, Bedelia Ackermane and Blayze Nightwalker, by the sanction of the great Kingdom of Solaris, will be the official body guards of King Adgar and Queen Idun, along with Princess Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle."

**…**

There's silence, but not a complete one, as there is pulsation hidden within the area. Inside the giant castle, there is one area, one section that is separated from the other area of the house, like it was purposely segregated. It's not like it wasn't there for any reason in the first place, it chosen to be there, by the person who inhabited it.

On the outside of the room, you can see the plain door, but those with trained eyes can see the icy blue edges slipping out from the cracks in the room and the doorknob freezing to the touch. However, inside the room spelled a different story. The room inside looks pretty standard for the average royal family, only instead the room was completely frozen, with sky blue ice covering the walls and anything with a flat surface. And to give accent to the winter wonderland of the room is light scatted snow, falling slowly and haphazardly.

But what caused the room to be the tundra it is? The answer, lies beside the bedroom wall, where a young girl starting to blossom into a woman, was sobbing silently against the wall. That girl is Princess Elsa, the next in line of the throne. Unlike her sister, Elsa has light blond hair similar to her mother but doesn't have her freckles. And unlike the rest of the family, her skin was pure white rather than being tanned. However, the biggest thing that she has, the very reason why she is known to not talk to anybody, even her family, is because she has a gift. Her gift, unknown to everybody except a choice few, is that she can control ice. With a simple flick of her wrist, she can freeze anything in her range, she can create a snowball within her small hands and could make it snow from the tip of her fingers.

To many, they can see this ability as a gift, something someone could cherish and would want to learn, however, Elsa doesn't see it like that. She sees it a curse. The young girl doesn't know how to control her powers and that has unfortunately lead to an event where she almost hurt the one she loves. So, she spends her time, stating in her room, forever away from life and her people while living in constant.

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Anna for the last time, go away."

"Elsa, it's me sweetie."

Elsa shot her head up, expecting the perpetrator to be her usual sister coming to try her daily rounds of getting Elsa to socialize with her. She looked surprised, but then her face went back to depressed look.

"I'm not opening the door."

"_sigh. _That's fine Elsa, but it's needs to be open at some point."

"It won't." She said with finality, King Adgar just took a deep sigh as he propped his head against the cold hard door.

"Tomorrow will disagree with you, snowflake."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will be having a visiting Kingdom come tomorrow to our kingdom to help us out." Elsa began to panic, she wasn't aware something like this was about to happen, Arendelle was known for keeping to themselves, but known their opening the gates for everyone to come and see?!

_"But what about-"_

"I'm already aware of that. I may have found help for our _secret_, so tomorrow, I expect you to get dressed and join the rest of your family… _And I won't take no for an answer."_

Elsa became quiet, completely shell-shocked by the events and her father's ultimatum. She buried her face more into her knees, as the room became colder as she became sadder.

_"…__Okay..." _Elsa squeaked out of her, as her father took another deep breath, hating to play 'bad cop' with her, but want to have the best for her. As he knows keeping her in the dark was only going to last them for such a small time and it will hit them in the face if he doesn't confront it.

"It may seem bad Elsa, but I'm doing this for your own good, so I hope you will understand why. Remember… I love you snowflake." As he said that, Adgar crouched down and slide a piece of paper I her room as he walked off. In the room, Elsa noticed the piece of paper flying to the center of her room. Surprised, she crawled herself towards the paper and picked it up. On it, shown a giant Coliseum with all the Kingdoms located in their vast sea being next to a torch, with words of games, glory, perseverance and most of all piece. Elsa continued to look at the paper in disbelief as she also looked out her window, to see the vast lands behind her that will soon be home to multiple games of the Vast Seas. She doesn't know what exactly is going on, but she does know, is that change is coming. For better or worse, it will come and comes like a wildfire to hit her in the face. The only thing Elsa hopes for is that she's ready for the change that will be coming, and hope that the help she is suppose to get is good, because he has a lot on his hands to deal with.

**….**

**_AN:_**

**_ I think I'll stop it here. _**

**_So… Frozen. What can I say that's already haven't been said before about it? It's a good Disney film, have a solid story, great animation, characters I can relate and feel too along with some impressive ass singing. However, this story will not have singing since I'm not that good of a songwriter, plus I follow the olden rule of the Atlantis animation crew and that is "Less singing, more explosives."_**

**_I kinda been wondering how much can I get out of the story and history of the movie itself. So after, thinking, rewriting, retooling, and thinking again I came up with this Idea. Methodically, this story is leaning towards the story of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen, while still having its own spin to it and following the Disney interpretation. _**

**_This saga will span out into a trilogy with this story being the first part of the saga. And for the most part, I'm pretty sure the first part will just be a prequel and a reinterpretation of the events of Frozen. However, from the way I have been thinking and structuring this story (trust me, when I was writing this the first interpretation was suppose to start up the second part of the saga) the story maybe just two parted with an epilogue and a surprise story or a prequel delving more into the lives of both Blayze and Bedelia before the graduation (considering how much it will help give justification towards The Snow Queen adaptation). _**

**_Also, I'm sorry for those who expected more from the start and for kinda throwing two OC characters at you, meanwhile Elsa barely got a role and Anna didn't even show up in the first place. But don't worry, it's gonna pan out right and all of this will go according to keikaku. Speaking of references, for those who were able to get the some of the ones that have shown up in this story I shall give you one internet cookie for your good work._**

**_Anyway, hope you will stick to it and get some enjoyment._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_-Icarus_**


End file.
